Ally is Somewhere in Brooklyn
by hayleeroseluvsausllyandraura
Summary: Based off of the song Somewhere in Brooklyn by Bruno Mars. Austin and Ally meet at a train station when Ally leaves for Brooklyn. Will they ever see each other again after Ally leaves? Read and find out! You won't regret it! Rated T just to be safe (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey lovelies lately I have become obsessed with Bruno Mars! My favorite song is Somewhere In Brooklyn. ㈴2 This is just an idea that I got while listening to it. Lemme know whatcha think! ㈴2Reviews are always appreciated.  
**

chapter 1

**Austins POV**I strummed one last note and looked at my guitar case. There was 5 dollars, a couple of peanuts, and a raisin. You gotta love New Yorkers! I bent down to close my guitar case and saw a pair of red Nike hightops in front of me. I looked up to find a girl holding out a ten dollar bill. She was wearing a gold shirt with a leather jacket on top. She had wavy ombré hair and big brown die eyes. She was perfect! I took the bill and she gave me a small smile. She put her headphones in and walked over to a bench. I'm gonna go talk to her. I walked over to the bench and sat down next to her. She gave me a puzzled look and slowly took out her earphones. I looked to her phone screen: she was listening to maroon 5. I pointed to her screen "I love them. Adam Levine has a really good voice." I said. She smiled lightly and nodded. She turned her body towards me and we started making small talk. Her name is Ally Dawson and she is 21 years old. She was born and raised on miami, Florida and her dad owns a music store there. Her mom travels the world studying animals In the jungles of Africa. She writes songs and can play the piano and sing but she has stage fright. She was really cool! I laughed lightly. "Hey do you wanna go get some coffee or something? My treat." I say. She looks at her watch. "Uh... Sure why not?" She says. She puts her phone in her pocket and we start walking.

_(page break)_

Ally laughed again. She held up two hands. "Wait wait you did WHAT?!" She asked. "No joke, I used a whole bag of pancake mix and ate every single pancake." I said and took another sip of my latte. We laughed some more. "You know Ally I'm really glad we did this. You seem really cool." I said and smiled. She blushed lightly. "Thanks. You seem really cool too." She took another sip of coffe and checked her watch. She almost spit out her coffee. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry I'm having a great time but I have to get back to the train station. I have a train to catch." She said. "Okay no problem ill walk you just let me pay." I said. She nodded. I payed and we walked out of the coffee shop hurriedly. We got there and she turned to me. "Thank you so much for today, I had a great time." She said and hugged me. "No problem, so uh when will you be back from your vacation in Brooklyn?" I asked her. She looked down at the ground. "Ally, what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me sadly. "Uh. It's not a vacation. I'm MOVING to Brooklyn. I'm attending music school there." She said. My jaw dropped. "So when will I be able to see you again?" I asked her, scared to hear the answer. "I uh. I really don't know. I'm so sorry Austin." She said. She checked her watch once more. "I really gotta go. But here's my number. Call or text me whenever." She said and handed me a piece of paper. Just like that, she was gone. Bedore I could see her again, she was covered by the fog. She's somewhere out there. And I'm gonna find her. I ran up to the ticket salesman. "I need the first ticket to Brooklyn that you can get me."

**A/N: so what do you think? Should I continue it? Review please. I will update this story and Ally oh my my my very soon. Love ya guys ㈴2**

**i don't own austin and ally or the song**

**-Haylee ❤❤**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:** wow I wasn't expecting you guys to like the first chapter. You guys made my day ㈴2 so I'm updating again for you guys because I love you! Read and review please**

**Austins POV**

I kicked another rock and shoved my hands in my pockets. A random New Yorker stopped me. "Sir, you've been circling this same block for an hour. Do you need help with something?" I've been walking around the same block for an hour?! "Actually, there is something that I kinda need help with." I told the man. He nodded and I started describing Ally to him. "Ha-have you seen her?" I asked hopefully. "I'm sorry fella I haven't." He said. I nodded and looked down at the ground. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey buddy if it was meant to be, you'll find her." He said and walked away. I let a few tears fall to the ground. Will we ever meet again, Ally?

**Allys POV (finally)**

I woke up with his name on my lips, Austin. His perfect hair, his perfect smile, and his eyes. Oh, his eyes! I got out of bed and showered so I could enjoy my day. I walked to the coffee shop on the corner. "Uh one chai tea with foam please." I said and handed the barista the money. I sat down and took out my phone. My phone buzzed, signaling that I got a text. It was an unknown number. I reluctantly opened it

_We will meet again Ally. _

_I don't care how long it takes. I'm coming to Brooklyn._

_I will find out if its the last thing I do._

_And when I do find you, we need to talk._

_Youre something special Ally. The first thing I need to learn about you is your last name lol. So mark my words Allyson... I will find you._

_You made me believe in love again. I won't stop until I find you. _

_-Austin_

I smiled at te text and took another sip of my coffee. He came for me. He waited for me. He came to find me. What was the 'you made me believe in love again'? Was that his awkward way of saying that he was in love with me? He's like an oversized jigsaw puzzle. You don't want to take the time to figure it out but at the same time you can't wait to put it together. I grinned and looked up from my phone. It was him. Austin was outside. I quickly hid behind my menu as he walked in. Why am I hiding? Didnt I want to see him? I'm gonna give him a challenge. He's not winning that easily.

**Austins POV**

I tapped another strangers shoulder. "Excuse me sir. Have you seen a girl with wavy ombré hair and really really big brown eyes. She's about this tall." I said and gestured to my shoulder and smiled at our height difference. "Her name is Ally." I said. The man looked at me quizzically. "Do you know her last name?" He asked me. I slowly nodded my head. "I'm sorry son, I can't help you. I hope you find her." He said and walked away. This is the last shop on the block. Please be in here Ally. I thought to myself. I walked into te small coffee shop. There was a barista that was busting tables, a mom nursing her baby with a cover over her shoulder, and a girl buried underneath her menu. I walked up to the barista. I described Ally to him and he nodded his head every now and then. He pointed to the table that was seating the girl with the menu. "She was sitting at that table over there." I followed his finger to the table and looked, hopeful. The table was empty. I ran out of the coffee shop. "Ally!" I screamed at te top of my lungs. No one turned around, no one stopped what they were doing. But there was one person. A petite brunette, that started walking slightly faster. She tightened her hood. That's Ally, it has to be.

**Allys POV**

"Ally!" I heard the familiar voice scream my name. I tightened my hood and started walking faster. I felt his stare locked on the back of my head. I felt him getting closer and closer to me. I panicked And broke into a full out run. I looked back once and saw him just standing there. A single tear ran down his flawless face at the same time as one rolled down mine. I'm so sorry Austin.

**A/N: yay? Nay? How'd you like it? I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you had fun reading it ㈴2 ill update both of my stories very soon. This story is probably only going to be like 6 chapters. That's including the epilogue. So anywho. Hope you enjoyed. Love ya guys! Make sure to review**

**-Haylee❤**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! :) sorry for the super long wait, I was focusing on my other story, but I'm back and I'm going to focus on this story now :) so here's chapter 3 **

**Ally POV**

"Ms. Dawson will you please demonstrate the proper way to play an 'a' chord on the piano." Mrs. Holly, my music appreciation teacher asked me. I nodded and walked over to the piano without saying a word. "Um, I'm sorry, what was it that you wanted me to do again?" I said and turned to the teacher. "Not a problem dear, please demonstrate how to play a proper 'a' chord." I nodded. A like Austin. I started thinking about him. His hair, his smile, his voice. I put my trembling fingers on top of the white keys and played an a chord. I looked up, trying to hold back tears. "Um, may I please be excused for like 5 minutes." I said and blinked away a tear. "Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Holly asked me. "I just- I just need some freah air and some time to myself." I said. She looked at the clock. "Very well, you may have ten minutes." She said. I nodded in thanks and walked out of the room and to the front of the school. I walked out of the big double doors and stared at the motto written in big letters on the building. _Music University of New York- you're the star that we'll make shine._ I read it over and over again, processing it. Thats right! I thought. I don't have time for Austin and boy drama, I'm too busy trying to become a star. I smiled and walked back into the school and to the auditorium, but I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me.

**Austin POV**

For the third time today I am looking around this block. I stopped in front of the school building when I saw a petite brunette girl admiring the building. Wait a minute, that hair, those eyes, that perfect smile. That's Ally! She walked inside before I had the chance to call her name. I looked all around me before following her into the building. I started looking around for her when I heard the most beautiful singing voice that I've ever heard in my life. I crouched down and barely stuck my head into the doorway of the auditorium. There she was in all her glory, yep, that was definitely Ally. Her fingers were gliding along the piano keys, occasionally she would stop playing and she would write something in her worn out leather book. She put her pencil down and started playing and singing again

_Italics=song_

_"How long will it be,_

_until I found out, if your meant for me?_

_Cause when I close my eyes,_

_all I see is your angel face._

_I love your smile and I love your hair_

_and I love the way that you seem to not care."_

I crawled into the auditorium and crouched right by the stage, next to a couple of music stands

_"Yeah your eyes take me to another planet,_

_they all ask me if I've seen you._

_and I'm forced to say I haven't _

_Cant you see just what you're doing to me?_

_youre making me feel things that I really don't need._

_It pains me to know _

_that I won't see you_

_and I wonder if the pain can show _

_i don't know if I even want to see you_

_but it hurts me to know I won't . _

_And if any of you want to approach me about it, please, just, don't.** (1)**_

she stops playing and erases the last part out of her book. She checks the time and picks up her book and leaves. I quietly follow her. She stops at a water fountain. She holds her back with her free hand and bends down to take a drink. A bell went off and she turned around so she was facing me. I froze, she hasn't seen me yet. I close my eyes, if I close my eyes maybe she won't see me. Well, I was right, she didnt see me, until, of course, she tripped over me. I felt someone fall over me and when I looked up, Ally was face down on the ground, trying to get up. She got up and got her book and turned to face me. When she saw me, her eyes got huge. "Austin?!" She yelled, making sure it was actually me. I stood up and scratched the back of my neck. "Hi." I said and gave a small wave. Her eyes got even bigger and her lips turned downward into a frown. This wasn't going to be good

**A/N: ooh! Cliffy :) ill be updating this story as much as I can, which will probably be a lot, and remember, this is going to be a shorter story, only like 6 chapters. Hope you guys liked it :) **

**1) this is actually an original song that I'm working on, I don't have a name or anything for it yet, but let me know watcha think :)**

**read, review and favorite! Love ya guys!**

**-Haylee ❤**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello lovelies :) chapter 4 is coming your way!**

_recap_

_she stops playing and erases the last part out of her book. She checks the time and picks up her book and leaves. I quietly follow her. She stops at a water fountain. She holds her back with her free hand and bends down to take a drink. A bell went off and she turned around so she was facing me. I froze, she hasn't seen me yet. I close my eyes, if I close my eyes maybe she won't see me. Well, I was right, she didnt see me, until, of course, she tripped over me. I felt someone fall over me and when I looked up, Ally was face down on the ground, trying to get up. She got up and got her book and turned to face me. When she saw me, her eyes got huge. "Austin?!" She yelled, making sure it was actually me. I stood up and scratched the back of my neck. "Hi." I said and gave a small wave. Her eyes got even bigger and her lips turned downward into a frown. This wasn't going to be good_

**Austin POV**

"Austin what are you-" Ally started to say but stopped when she got stares from people. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me into a janitors closet. I ignored the sparks going up my arm. She pulled the cord hanging from the celiling and the little closet lit up. "What are you doing here?!" she almost screams at me. "Why have you been avoiding me?" I questioned her. "I asked you first." she said. I took a deep breath. "Ally the first time I saw you at that train station I felt like there was some sort of connection, and I know you felt it to. SO when I found out you were moving here I bought a ticket so I can find you. I was asking complete strangers if they had seen you which made it extra hard because I didn't know your last name..." I said and pointed to her. She crossed her arms. "It's Dawson, keep going" I nodded. "Anyways I searched every shop that I could find and I found you in a small coffee shop, but you had ran out before I could get the chance to even look at your beautiful face." A pink blush filled her cheeks. "So I kept on looking, and I found you today, outside of the school, so I followed you. I heard you sing by the way, your the best singer I've ever heard." Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. "And that brings us here." I said gesturing towards the small space. "Okay, now answer my question. Why have you been avoiding me?" She sighed and blinked away tears. "you're right. I felt the connection that day at the station. I felt it right away, I couldn't get you off of my mind." She said and bit her lip. "Then why did you-" I started but she held up a hand. "Austin you sent me that text that day and I couldn't stop smiling at the thought of you looking for me and waiting for me. But then I saw you outside of the coffee shop and I don't know I just got... scared. I was afraid that if you saw me, that you would be so mad at me for leaving that you wouldn't look at me the same. So I ran when you weren't looking." She finished. "Ally, I think that it is pretty clear now that I am not gonna look at you any differently." I said and she looked up with tears in her eyes. "A-Austin I am SO GLAD that you came and found me and that you care about me so much, but I don't have time for this drama right now, I"m sorry." She said. Tears ran down her face and she ran out of the janitors closet. I ran out after her, "Ally." I yelled and grabbed her arm. I turned her around so she was facing me. "Ally give me a chance. I hoped and prayed that we would meet again somewhere here and I am NOT gonna let yo go that easily." I said. She struggled to loosen her arms from my grip. I gave in and let go of her. "Austin, I'm sorry but, THIS is my dream, where I am right now, at this school. THIS is where I belong. I have to take this oppurtunity and I cant have distractions." She said. She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. "Maybe someday, if we see each other again, we can try it. BUT I cant do this, not right now." SHe said. She turned on her heel and walked away. A tear fell down my face. I am NOT gonna give up on her. I never will for as long as I live

**Ally POV**

****I turned around and started walking away. I ducked my head as I pushed through the wave of students. I could feel Austin's stare on me as I walked away. You did the right thing, I thought to myself. But no matter how many times I thought it, I could never assure myself enough.

**1 week later**

I tightened my hood as a strong gust of wind came. I shoved my hands into my pockets and ducked my head. December in New York, yeah it's not so fun. I looked up at the fountain and I saw a familiar head of blonde hair. My mind had an argument with my legs. My mind said, just pretend you don't see him while my legs said, you love him, go over there. My legs won. I walked over there and sat next to him. He looked over and his eyes got wide when he saw me. I giggled. "Hey." I said. He looked away "hey." He mumbled. I bit my lip and faced him. "Look, Austin, I really dont want it to be weird between us. Can we just forget that the other day even happened, I really want to be friends." He looked at me with hurt eyes. "Ally I don't think I can stand being around you knowing that were just friends." I looked down at my shoes. "Okay, well then lets just pretend that we never met. That way you don't have to be around me." He looked at me like I was an idiot. "I can't pretend that I never met you ally, that's not even an option." I gave him a puzzled look. "Why not Austin." He stood up and looked down at me one more time. "Because I'm in love with you." I widened my eyes and stood up. "I love you too Austin." I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. He hesitated for a second but then wrapped his arms around my waist. We looked at each other. Our gazes were locked. He starts leaning in and so do I. Our lips are centimeters apart when realization hits me about what's happening. "I can't." I barely whisper. "Just give me a chance Ally." He starts leaning in again. "I can't Austin I'm sorry." I say. Without another word, I walk past him and start running to my house.

**A/N: I love this chapter :) hope you guys did too. See you guys next time! I'm gonna try to get a chapter up tonight but I don't know so dont get your hopes up. Love ya guys!**

**-Haylee :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this is probably the lady chapter before the epilogue :/ bu****t ill still be posting stories and one shots and stuff :) enjoy chapter 5!**

_recap _

_I tightened my hood as a strong gust of wind came. I shoved my hands into my pockets and ducked my head. December in New York, yeah it's not so fun. I looked up at the fountain and I saw a familiar head of blonde hair. My mind had an argument with my legs. My mind said, just pretend you don't see him while my legs said, you love him, go over there. My legs won. I walked over there and sat next to him. He looked over and his eyes got wide when he saw me. I giggled. "Hey." I said. He looked away "hey." He mumbled. I bit my lip and faced him. "Look, Austin, I really dont want it to be weird between us. Can we just forget that the other day even happened, I really want to be friends." He looked at me with hurt eyes. "Ally I don't think I can stand being around you knowing that were just friends." I looked down at my shoes. "Okay, well then lets just pretend that we never met. That way you don't have to be around me." He looked at me like I was an idiot. "I can't pretend that I never met you ally, that's not even an option." I gave him a puzzled look. "Why not Austin." He stood up and looked down at me one more time. "Because I'm in love with you." I widened my eyes and stood up. "I love you too Austin." I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. He hesitated for a second but then wrapped his arms around my waist. We looked at each other. Our gazes were locked. He starts leaning in and so do I. Our lips are centimeters apart when realization hits me about what's happening. "I can't." I barely whisper. "Just give me a chance Ally." He starts leaning in again. "I can't Austin I'm sorry." I say. Without another word, I walk past him and start running to my house._

**Ally POV**

I got to my house and started pacing back and forth while sobbing. I'm such an idiot, why did I walk up to him. I told him I loved him, did I even mean it? Of course I did! But I can't let myself get close to him! But why can't I?! My mind continued this argument until my phone went off. I checked it, there was a text from austin. Should I open it? Yeah it's just a text, open it. No, if I open it I will just get attached to him again. But you want to know what he said right? Oh not again, stupid mind. I opened the text and read it very slowly.

_From Austin_

_Ally, please just meet me in the auditorium of your school. And I didn't sneak in this time, I asked the counselor if I could be in there after school hours and she said yes. Please, just meet me there._

I read it through like 5 times before deciding to go. I fixed my appearance and got my book and left.

**Austin POV**

I punched the bench that we were sitting in. Go get her Austin, what are you doing? No, she made it pretty clear that she didn't want anything to do with me. I recalled the first time that we met at the train station. She told me that music was the only thing that spoke to her, wait! That's it! I ran to MUNY and asked if I could use the auditorium. I sent a text to Ally telling her to meet me here. I ran to the computer lab and printed off what I needed. I asked a teacher to come into the auditorium to help us out. Now all there was left to do was wait. A few minutes passed and Ally came into the auditorium. "H-hi" she stammered. She looked behind me. "Ms. Holly, what are you doing here?"

**Ally's POV**

I walked into the auditorium and found Austin waiting on the stage for me. "H-hi" I managed to get out. I noticed Ms. Holly sitting at the piano "Ms. Holly what are you doing here?" I asked. She just smiled and turned back to the piano keys. "I asked her to come." Austin said and hopped off the stage. He came up to me and just stood in front of me. "What's going on Austin?" I asked. This is getting weird. "You said that music was the only thing that really spoke to you, so you and I are going to sing a duet." He said and handed me some lyrics to the song. The parts that I were gonna sing were highlighted ."Austin I don-" he cut me off. "Ally come on it's not like you have anything to do." This was true. I slowly nodded my head and Austin cued for Ms. Holly to start playing. Austin started singing, he has such a good voice! It surprises me everytime I hear him sing.

_italics= ally, _**_Bold and italics= austin, _bold and underlined=both**

_**The day I first met you,**_

_**you told me you'd never fall in love**_

_**but now that I get you**_

_**i know fear, is what it really was**_

**now here we are**

**so close, yet so far, now did I pass the test?**

**when will you realize**

_baby I'm not like the rest _

**don't wanna break your heart**_  
_

**wanna give your heart a break**

**i know your scared, its wrong**

**like you might make a mistake**

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait_

**_to waste_**

**so let me give your heart a break**

**give your heart a break**

**your heart a break**

_oh yeah yeah_

_On Sunday you went home _

_alone, there were tears in your eyes _

**_I called your cell phone_**

**_my love, but you did not reply_**

**the world is ours**

**if you want it**

**we can take it**

**_if you just take my hand_**

_**There's no turning back now (**no turning back)_

_baby try to understand_

**don't wanna break your heart**

**wanna give your heart a break **

**i Know your scared, it's wrong **

_like you might make a mistake_

_theres just one life to live_

_and there's no time to wait, to waste_

_so let me give your heart a break_

**_Your heart a break_**

_let me give your heart a break_

**_your heart a break._**

**oh yeah yeah yeah (1)**

we sang the last notes. Austin was right in front of me now. "Now do you still think we should just be friends?" He asked me. I opened my mouth to answer but closed it again, realizing I didn't know what to say. "A-Austin, I can't date you, theres just too much going o-" he kissed me. He looked at me. "Now look at me in the eye and tell me that you want to be friends." He said, but I just stood there with my mouth open in shock. "I-I can't tell you that. I would be lying if I did." I finally said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again but I stopped him. "But I still can't date you. It would be too hard to date someone who goes to a different school and lives somewhere else." His smile faultered and he looked ready to cry. Ms. Holly came up to us. "Oh you dont have to worry about that Ms. Dawson." She said. Austin and I both looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled. "Mr. Moon, talent like yours doesn't come around often, how would you like a full scholarship to the music university of New York." She said excitedly. Austin's jaw dropped. "I- I dont know what to say." He said. He shook her hand. "Thank you so much!" Ms. Holly just smiled and nodded. "And we can make sure that you and Ally have almost all classes together." She said. Austin and I looked at each other and then back to Ms. Holly. "You two have a good day now." She said happily and left the auditorium. "What just happened?" I asked. Austin looked at me. "I don't know, but I know what's about to happen." He said. I gave him a questioning look. He leaned down and kissed me. Just like he did before, only this time I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. "We can be together now Ally!" He said. I nodded and smiled. "Eh, it's not like I have anything else to do." he laughed and kissed me again. This was the happiest moment of my life

**A/N: auslly! I got so many feels while writing this chapter. I hated the beginning of it but I loved how it ended. Next chapter is epilogue :) thanks for reading! Ill try to put the epilogue up tonight. Love ya guys!**

**1) give your heart a break by Demi lovato**

**-Haylee **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter! I told you this fic was gonna be short :) enjoy and thank you for reading **

_epilogue: 3 years later_

**Ally POV**

"mm." I said, wiping my face with the napkins he brought in the picnic basket. "By far the best pancakes I've ever had!" I said and smiled at Austin. He bowed, "why thank you malady. Perhaps you can bestow your gratitude with a kiss." He said hopefully. I giggled, "oh kind knight, nothing would make me happier than to kiss you right now." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck in the process. We smiled through the kiss and laughed. "Seriously though those were some good pancakes." I said. He just laughed. "I only make the best for my girlfriend. Happy anniversary baby." He said. He put his arm around me and we layed down to look at the clouds. "Ooh ooh look, it's a flower!" I said when I found a specific cloud. "No it's not." Austin said. I playfully rolled my eyes. "That's clearly a flower." I said and snuggled up to him. "Well that doesnt seem right. All of the flowers should be hiding because they're not worthy of seeing your beautiful face." He said and smirked at me. I rose my head up on his chest "okay I appreciate the effort but you're not very good at being flirty." I said with a smile. I leaned down and kissed him. He pulled me on top of him while we were still kissing. I smiled through it but we didn't stop. We learned a long time ago that if you breathe trough your nose while kissing then you don't have to come up for air as often. He started running his fingers through my hair and I tickled the soft spot on his neck. He moaned And licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly granted it to him. Our eyes were closed and we were just sitting there making out. He rolled over so now he was on top of me. I opened my eyes and grinned at him. "I really do have the best boyfriend ever." I said. He blushed. "I know. Okay, sit up." He commanded. I did as I was told. He grabbed his guitar that he brought with him and sat in front of me. "Do you remember the day that we first met?" He asked me, putting the strap on over his shoulder. I smiled as I remembered the memory. "How can I forget. You were playing the guitar in the subway and I gave you ten bucks." I said. "And I bucked up enough to go talk to you. You were listening to maroon 5." He said. "And then you took me out for coffee." I said. He nodded and his smile turned into a frown. "And then you left for New York so you could go to MUNY." I nodded. "And you followed me there." I said, booping his nose. "Then I convinced you to sing a duet with me, and I got accepted to MUNY." He said. I laughed. "You skipped like five things there sweetie." He shook his head. "Eveeything else is too painful to think about." I blushed like crazy. He laughed. "So why'd you ask, and why do you have your guitar?" I asked him. "I have te answer to both, I wrote you a song." He said and grinned. "YOU wrote a song?" I asked, impressed. "Yep and it's about the day that we met. Would you like to hear it?" He asked. I nodded enthusiastically and clapped. He laughed. "Okay then, just sit and listen." He got his guitar pick and started strumming.

_italics=song_

_she was covered in leather and gold_

_21 years old_

_i lost her in the cold,_

_it's unfair, she's out there._

_somewhere, somewhere,_

_somewhere in Brooklyn_

_shes somewhere, ssomewhere somewhere in Brooklyn_

_little miss perfect,_

_sitting at the train stop,_

_red Nike hightops,_

_listening to hip hop,_

_while we were waiting_

_we started conversating_

_before I got a name, along came the train._

_next stop, Brooklyn_

He sang the chorus again and spun me around. I laughed and sat down, I started clapping to the beat

_on the street kicking rocks _

_circling the same block_

_Green point to Flatbush _

_checking every corner shop_

_tapping people's shoulders,_

_asking if they know her_

_Everydays the same_

_its back to the train _

_next stop Brooklyn_

_im still looking she was_

_covered in leather and gold,_

_21 years old,_

_I lost her in the cold_

_oh I wonder_

_will we ever meet again?_

_oh will we ever meet again_

_i hope we do, somewhere in Brooklyn_

he strummed the last chord and put his guitar down. I applauded him loudly. "Austin that rocked!" I said and gave him a kiss. He scratched the back of his neck. "What's wrong love?" I asked him and he laughs. "It's just that, I have a rock that's a lot bigger." He pulled out a diamond ring and got down on one knee. I gasped. "Ally Dawson, will you marry me?" He asked. I started crying. "Oh my gosh yes, yes!" I said as he slid the ring on. I tackled him and gave him a big hug and kiss. "I love you so much." I said. He smiled at me "I love you too. I have since the day I met you at that train station." I smiled and hugged him again. I now have a new best moment of my life.

_**the end**_

**A/N: that's the end :) don't kill me for ending it like this, I'm probably gonna do a sequel to this one but we'll see. Hope you guys liked it. Love ya guys! And the song used was somewhere in Brooklyn by Bruno mars haha. See you in my other stories :)**

**-Haylee**


End file.
